


Oblivious To Love

by Karumasa



Series: Pick-Up Lines for Dorks [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?????, Fluff, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, edit: im supposed to be job hunting but here i am proof reading this after so long, i fucking love myself, im sorry, its midterms omg, its uhh suppose to be cute, my mother is so mad i keep laughing and not job hunting, theyre both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karumasa/pseuds/Karumasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow filled Hinata’s vision. The inside of his bag was stuffed full with bananas. </p><p>Hinata was terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Midterms, dude. I'm so done with like... everything.
> 
> These two make my head hurt, yet they're so adorable.

Reaching inside his gym bag for a towel, Hinata jerked as a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Picking it up, he read the somewhat sloppy handwriting.

_If you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber._

Hinata blinked down at the words. “But… Cucumbers aren’t even cute…”

Deciding not to think about it, he set it aside and went back for his towel, only to scream and jump away in shock.

Inside his bag, where his towel should have been, sat dozens of cucumbers. Hinata didn’t want to know why.

 

* * *

 

_Did you invent the airplane? Cause you seem Wright for me._

Kageyama wrinkled his nose at the note in his textbook. Grumbling, he scribbled out the word ‘Wright’ before fixing it.

“What an idiot. I’m not even good at English and I know it’s supposed to be ‘right.’”

 

* * *

 

Jumping, Hinata almost bashed his head against the neighboring locker from feeling a piece of paper stuffed in his school shoes.

_Are you a fruit, because Honeydew you know how fine you look right now?_

Orange hair tilted in question. “Honeydew?” Realization light up cinnamon brown eyes. “Honeydew! That’s a melon!”

Crumpling the paper in his hand, Hinata rushed to change shoes. Running through the halls, he only stopped once he found Daichi, voiced filled with excitement, “Honeydew is a melon, right? We’re getting some?!”

“I don’t know who told you that, but we’re not. I’m sorry.”

Hinata’s face fell. Daichi just patted the orangette on the shoulder.

Seeing how Hinata’s mood was still down by the time practice rolled around made Daichi feel a little bad about killing the kid’s excitement like he did. Daichi made a mental note to ask his parents if they would buy a melon for him to share with the team.

 

* * *

 

_If you were a booger I'd pick you first._

Kageyama blanched. Hurriedly, he ripped the paper out of his notebook and crumpled it. Once class was over, Kageyama threw it into the trash.

“That’s so fucking disgusting.”

 

* * *

 

Proud of himself for not jumping in fright this time, Hinata gave himself a pat on the back as he reached for the note on his bag.

_Are you a banana? Because I find you a-peeling._

Hinata felt a sense of Deja-vu. Re-reading the note, he reached for the zipper of his bag. Unzipping it, Hinata opened it and reached for the water bottle he placed in there that morning.

This time, he did jump in fright.

Yellow filled Hinata’s vision. The inside of his bag was stuffed full with bananas. Remembering the cucumber incident made Hinata shiver.

Hinata was terrified.

Quickly zipper his bag shut again, he ran out of the gym.

 

* * *

 

_Are you a campfire? Cause you’re hot and I want s'more._

Kageyama stared at the note in confusion. “What’s a s’more? Is it food? It’s made by a campfire so it has to be food. Is it good?” He folded the note and put it in his pocket as a reminder. “I should ask Suga. Maybe he would know and make me some to try.”

 

* * *

 

 _I'm attracted to you like the Earth is attracted to the Sun_ _._

Reeling back, Hinata pinched a tuft of his hair. Tugging on the orange strands, he made a disgruntled face. “Is that supposed to be a joke?”

 

* * *

 

_No wonder the sky is grey today; all the blue is in your eyes._

Kageyama felt heat rising in his face. Shoving the paper into his pocket carelessly, Kageyama opened up his umbrella and walked out into the rain. No matter how embarrassing, he couldn’t help but think at how well the note had matched the dreary, miserable looking day.

 

* * *

 

“I think our gym is haunted.”

Kageyama almost missed the volleyball Hinata sent him. “W-what!?”

Hinata hummed as he received the ball, sending it back. “My gym bag keeps getting filled with all sorts of fruits and vegetables whenever I leave it during practice.”

This time Kageyama did miss the volleyball, too busy choking to be able to receive it.

“Kageyama!” Thumping the taller boy on the back, Hinata asked worriedly, “What happened? Are you okay?”

Getting his breathing under control, Kageyama waved at the orange haired teen. “I’m fine. Just surprised.”

“Ahh, it would be surprising to find out the gym is haunted.” Hinata nodded. “Though, it might not be just the gym. I keep getting all these weird notes while I’m at school too.” Turning wide eyes to Kageyama, Hinata gave a frightened whisper, “What if the whole school is haunted?!”

Turning the face the shorter teen, Kageyama matched his fearful whisper. “I keep getting notes too. They all have these weird sayings on them. Almost like-”

“Pick-up lines!” Hinata shouted.

“Don’t cut me off, dumbass. And how did you know?”

“Mine are the same!”

Hinata and Kageyama stared at each other.

“There was one about cucumbers.”

“And airplanes. Right was even misspelled.”

“And fruit. Like melons and bananas. Also it wasn’t misspelled.”

“And boogers.” Kageyama paused as he thought about what he just heard. “How would you know it wasn’t misspelled?”

Realizing his mistake, Hinata slapped both hands over his mouth, eyes darting for an escape. Just as he was going to make a break for it a hand squeezed the top of his head in a vice grip.

“Oh, no you don’t. You’re going to explain how you knew about the note.”

Hinata firmly kept his mouth shut and his hands over his mouth.

Glaring at the orangette, the wheels in Kageyama’s head started to click together. “Don’t tell me… you’re the one that was sending the notes?” Seeing the utter panic in the other’s eyes was all the confirmation Kageyama needed. Slowly releasing his grip on the orange hair, he muttered, “I was the one sending notes too.”

“What!?”

“Shut up! I’m not repeating it!”

Hinata stared in shock before breaking down into a fit of laughter. “Oh my god. This is priceless.” Seeing how uncomfortable Kageyama was becoming, Hinata stifled his laughter some. “I like you too, idiot.” Standing on his tip toes, Hinata gave Kageyama a kiss on the cheek.

Watching the flush spread across Kageyama’s cheeks made Hinata start to laugh again.

Grumbling under his breath, Kageyama shifted from foot to foot. “Y-yeah. I like you too, dumbass.”

In the background Yamaguchi could be seen giggling as Tsukishima muttered, “Fucking finally, the idiots.”

 

* * *

 

_Omake_

“Did you really have to fill my bag with food?”

Kageyama sputtered, choking on his drink.

“Well, at least we figured out the school isn’t haunted.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know


End file.
